Amaterasu No Kagami
by Admiral Azer Yamato
Summary: Amaterasu, the Goddess of Sun. Known as Shiranui, is sealed inside Naruto when Kyuubi Attack. Now Naruto alongside Amaterasu will fight the Evil once and for all. Full Summary Inside. NarutoxHinataxAmaterasux?. Naruto and a bit Okami X-over.
1. Episode 1

Amaterasu no Kagami (Reflection of Amaterasu)

A Naruto and a bit Okami Crossover Fanfiction

By Azer Yamato (Also known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)

Summary: When Yondaime Seal the Kyuubi, he accidentally Seal Shiranui, Yondaime best friend. Now Naruto with special power will bring down Evil and Injustice with his companion, The Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu. Holy-Good Naruto. Naruto X Amaterasu X Hinata X Secret? (Not Kyuubi, for now…)

The Beginning of Legend

And Let the story Begin…

(-)

Yondaime Hokage, or we know as Arashi Uzumaki… Sorry, I mean Namikaze Minato or people know as The Yellow Flash of Konoha was Standing atop the Giant Frog or I mean Giant Toad, Gamabunta while beside them is Giant Sized Shiranui, the Great Wolf. They Fighting the Legendary Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi is about to win when Shiranui hold it and Yondaime Seal it into His own child, Naruto… Sadly, Not only Kyuubi, Yondaime seal Shiranui inside Naruto too. And with that The Story begin.

(-)

Few Years later or should we say six Years Later

Naruto, well this sound Cliché but anyway was chased by Angry Mob. Why? Because… well It's because you-know-what sealed into you-know-who. Naruto was cornered by the Mob. The entire Mob was shouting a thing that you-know-what "DIE DEMON" "WE GONNA FINISH YONDAIME WORKS" "CURSE YOU" and "I HATE THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY" well you know them yelling what and to who.

"Please… don't kill me… I don't do anything bad…" Say Six years old Naruto scared and exhausted. He was in corner of dark Alley, cornered, bruised, exhausted, and wounded,

"Huh… don't play Innocent! After you kill our family… It's time for revenge!" yelled The Jounin Mob. He was about to throw a Kunai to Naruto when a thin mist engulf the entire Mob. Then more than half of the Mob is pass out.

"What the? This must be Demon magic… We should kill him fast!" Yelled one Chuunin as he and the remnant of Mob attack Naruto. The Chuunin is about to pierce naruto using his Sword when a white aura protect Naruto and repel remnant of the Mob and send them few meters from Naruto. And just in time, Konoha Anbu consist of Inu, Neko, Kuma, and few Anbu alongside Sarutobi Hiruzen came.

"Arrest entire mob and send them to Destiny Cutter Interrogation Squad. They will face the horror of Destiny Cutter" Sarutobi ordered The Anbu and in few seconds, Anbu and the Mob is gone from the street. Sarutobi then see Naruto. He is sleeping soundly and that make Sarutobi smiled a bit. His wound is already gone. So Sarutobi Carry Naruto to his office. But he doesn't know that something happen inside Naruto… Something… good…

(-)

Inside Naruto Mindscape

Naruto open his eyes and he sees a Sewer… Yes, a Sewer. He then walks until he reaches a room with a Giant Cage. The Cage is sealed with a piece of paper. He walks into the cage and he sees… he sees… he sees…

A Woman…

A Woman with red hair, she is wearing a red plain kimono that was quite big and left many place for imagine.

She is currently in knee… crying… and then he sees another woman. She has long white hair, she is wearing a short white Kimono with red marking, and she has dog ears. She is currently soothing the red haired woman.

"Ummmmm… Excuse me…" Naruto say. Then the Women saw him and the red haired woman stand and suddenly hug him tightly while crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she sobs to Naruto. Naruto was puzzled while thinking 'Why she says sorry to me?'

"It's because of me… you have a very bad life… I'm so sorry…" The red haired woman sobs again.

"Wh… What? I don't understand..." Naruto was puzzled then the red haired woman releases the Hug and look into Naruto eyes. She has blood red eyes and the eyes are so watery.

"Naruto… I am… The Kyuubi… I was sealed into you… I know you will hate me, but please I'm sorry…" The red haired Woman, Kyuubi say as she lowers her head in shame.

"Kyuubi is… a girl?" Naruto ask and make Kyuubi raise her head while the white haired woman start to giggle. And that make Kyuubi and White haired woman though same thing.

'Of all question, he ask that… *sigh*'

"So Naruto, do you hate her? Do you hate Kyuubi?" The White haired woman asks to Naruto.

"May I ask question first Kyuubi-san?" Naruto ask and Kyuubi nod. "Why you attack Konoha?"

"I… I make this sound not cliché… I was formerly sealed into your mother but then this man… he… he…" Kyuubi start crying again "He forcefully extracts me out from your mother making her dying… Then I went on rampage when I see her dying… And when I realize… I was inside you together with this Wolf girl… Pathetic huh?" She explained. Then She somehow feel a hug…

"I forgive you Kyuubi-san… This isn't your fault… We make a wrong thing in our life… What matter is, how you continue your life…" Naruto said while hug her. This make her eyes widen, she only feels this when she still with Naruto mother the he release the hug and she stand up.

"Ammy, I made my mind… I will repay what I have done…" She says to White haired woman, Ammy or Amaterasu. This making Ammy smile as she does 1000 hand seals in half minutes. Then she yelled "GOD SUMMONING JUSTU" with that a God known as Shinigami come… while reading Icha Icha Paradise this make Ammy, Kyuubi, and Naruto sweat drop…

"Errrrr…. Shini-kun?" Ammy ask the Shinigami. Shinigami start realizes where he was and…

"What the hell? Damn, I got caught reading Icha Icha again… Okay what is it? Make it quick" Shinigami ask very annoyed.

"Well, Shinigami-sama, Please can you give This Kid Naruto a power… I have to repay my debt to him" Kyuubi asking to Shinigami

"Why I have to give him power?" Shinigami ask then Kyuubi walk closer to Shinigami

"I will give you my soul, the soul of Kyuubi that was considered as the most expensive soul in your world" Kyuubi say

"A Kyuubi huh? Alright… So Ammy why you in here anyway?" Shinigami ask Ammy

"Well, I was accidentally sealed inside this boy" Ammy said casually as she grins

"Suck to be you" Shinigami say as he laughs "Well then, I shall take Kyuubi soul"

"Wait, give this boy…" Ammy said then whisper to Shinigami. "OK?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Why I have to listen to you?"

"If you don't, I will tell Kami-san about you reading Icha icha Paradise" with tha Shinigami went pale even thought he is already pale "Do we have a deal, Izanagi-kun?"

"Okay Okay, you win" With that he open a gate "Kyuubi, enter this portal"

"Wait, I have last word to Naruto" Kyuubi said as Shinigami or we can call Izanagi nod. Then Kyuubi walk to Naruto that was dumbstruck "Naruto, I just want to say that your parent loves you… They want to see you grown up, have a first date, become Chuunin, Become Hokage, Married, and many things they want to see… Even I want to see how you become Hokage…" Kyuubi pause before she continues "I just hope we can meet again…" Then Kyuubi walk away from Naruto and about to enter portal when she look to Naruto again, she grinned and say "Let's have a bowl of ramen together when we meet again, bye!" and she jump to the portal and gone.

"Yeah, Kyuubi-san… A bowl of ramen together" Naruto said.

"Well, now time to give you a power… This gonna hurt a bit…" Izanagi say

"Hurt? What…" Then Naruto feel hurt and everything gone black.

(-)

In Real world

Sarutobi was doing his paperwork when Naruto that was sleeping in Sofa was screaming in pain. This make Sarutobi shock and he checks Naruto quickly. When he check Naruto, he see that a white chakra engulf Naruto. After one minutes, Naruto stop screaming and Sarutobi see that… nothing happen…

"Huh? I thought something will happen?" Sarutobi wondered out loud the Naruto open his eyes.

"Sarutobi-old man? Where am I? I Hope I'm in Ramen world" Naruto ask making Sarutobi giggle.

"No Naruto, we are in Hokage Office" Sarutobi answered then he feels something poke his back "Can you wait for a second?" then the thing keep poking him

"Old-man, it's me! Hoy!" Somebody behind Sarutobi say making Sarutobi eyes widened and making him turn back.

"Oh my Kami-sama…" Sarutobi surprised as he start shuttering thing "H... How… in… T… The World… Amaterasu-Sama?" Sarutobi saw Amaterasu or Ammy for short, she have a Blue Sword Tsumugari behind her back.

"Old Man… How many times do I have to tell you, Call me Ammy!" Ammy said as she sighted. "And before you ask question… Yes, I'm alive and well… I am sealed inside Naruto for Six years because Yondaime accidentally sealed me inside him… And Kyuubi isn't Inside Naruto anymore…" And that make Sarutobi more surprised

"What do you mean Kyuubi isn't inside Naruto anymore?" Sarutobi ask

"Well, Old man… Kyuubi made a deal with me, She sacrifice herself to repay what she done to Naruto" Ammy say "Well anyway, do you mind if I take Naruto to train for 4 years? Since Naruto can be considered weak" With that remark Naruto protest

"HEY!"

Sarutobi sighed "Well, since you insist… Alright then, Train him to become great Shinobi. Remember, I'm waiting 4 years for you two to come back! But before that, explain to me how did you get out from Naruto?"

"Well, I threaten Shinigami-kun to get me out from Naruto… Simple right? Well, I guess we better hurry! Naruto, say goodbye to Old-man!" Ammy say

"So, I will back in 4 years? Ok then, goodbye old man!" Naruto say as he hug Sarutobi making Sarutobi and Ammy smiled. Then they exit Hokage building and after taking few things from Naruto apartment they go training for 4 years.

(-)

4 years later

Kakashi Hatake, The Jounin of Konoha and ex-member of Anbu is currently had to watch Gate. Why? Because he failed to catch Tora, The Cat. Anyway, He is sitting in the roof of the post when he sees two figures walking together. The one is White haired girls that many Jounin and Anbu know, Shiranui or reader and writer plus few people know as Amaterasu. Beside her is a young man that maybe age 10. He has Spiky Blonde hair, a whisker mark, he is wearing White Jumpsuit and White pants. Then they approach the post

"Amaterasu and Naruto Uzumaki return from 4 years training! Nice to meet you again Kakashi!" Amaterasu say to Kakashi making Kakashi that was shocked to see those two faint making Amaterasu sigh.

[Let's just fast the thing up! Ammy and Naruto go to Hokage Office, reporting, Naruto enter Academy!]

(-)

In the Academy

Naruto enter the classroom, the class already started few hours ago. He then sees Iruka Umino, the Chuunin and former Anbu. He is currently teaching the Class.

"Ummm… Excuse me" Naruto say making Iruka and Classroom attention to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Iruka say, he already knows who this was. Naruto Uzumaki, many times Iruka save him when Naruto still young. Because Iruka formerly is Anbu with Kuma mask.

"Hokage tell me to give this to you!" Naruto say as he gives a paper to Iruka. Then Iruka read it.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki… this paper told me that you will join my class… But before you enter my class you have to prove me that you have skill of Academy Student… I want you to do Henge no Jutsu" Iruka told to Naruto

"No problem!" Naruto say then without Handseal he changes himself into… Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage when he still Jounin. This make many student gasp as not only he able to change to Yondaime perfectly, he able to do that without Handseals. Then Naruto return to normal with puff of smoke.

"How was it?" Naruto ask Iruka

"Well, welcome to my Class. My name is Iruka Umino, you can call me Iruka-Sensei! You will sit in… Let's see… do you want to sit in front, middle, or back?" Iruka ask

"Back just fine" Naruto say the Iruka look at his class and he sees a space between Sasuke and Hinata that was sitting in middle back.

"You will sit between Sasuke and Hinata" Iruka say as he pointing to space between Sasuke and Hinata making Sasuke fangirls grumble. Then Naruto do Shunshin to get to the Space making all student and Iruka gasp.

"Ummmm… I forget, can you introduce yourself… Like your name, your hobby, like, and dislike?" Iruka say

"Well, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my hobby is drawing. I like old Japanese Painting, Ramen, Wolf, and Anime Girls. I hate people that misjudge someone, people that cannot respect someone, Fangirls, Drama, Old Japanese Drawing of man and woman, and few thing that I doesn't want and too lazy to say"

"Well then Naruto, please sit and let us continue the class" Iruka say as he continue teaching.

(-)

**That's just the start of Naruto Uzumaki adventure. How will it continue? Next Episode! Genin Exams! The ****Traitor Found? Team 7 formed!**


	2. Episode 2

Amaterasu no Kagami (Reflection of Amaterasu)

A Naruto and a bit Okami Crossover Fanfiction

By Azer Yamato (Also known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)

Summary: When Yondaime Seal the Kyuubi, he accidentally Seal Shiranui, Yondaime best friend. Now Naruto with special power will bring down Evil and Injustice with his companion, The Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu. Holy-Good Naruto. Naruto X Amaterasu X Hinata X Secret? (Not Kyuubi, for now…)

AN: I need Beta Reader… If you want and can help me I will happy (Don't expect payment)

AN2: This chapter maybe less betters that first chapter but bear with it for now… Next Chapter will be better

AN3: You do realize I tend to forget about small detail… Well I somehow can't write the small detail and I tend to fasten the story… Well since few first chapters is not that important… I will be serious when I reach Wave Arch

AN4: Thank you for everyone who put this story into their favorite list and reviews my story… Thank you so much…

[These mean I skip some part]

{These mean a thing I'm not interested to explain too long}

(-) - this mean change time or place

The Exam, The Traitor, and The 7

(-)

3 Years later…

Cliché again Cliché again… Well, today is Graduation Exam {Naruto and the rest is 13. Naruto made a friendship with Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji}

Naruto was about to enter the classroom when suddenly Amaterasu come by Shunshin.

"Naruto, I have something to say to you…" Amaterasu said as she whispers to Naruto making Naruto eyes widened. "Understand?" the Naruto nod.

"Well, 'good luck'… I wait for the 'good news'" Amaterasu said cheerfully as she walk away.

"Hey Ammy!" Naruto call Amaterasu

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Amaterasu ask.

"Why you walk? You can use shunshin right?" Naruto ask as he grining.

"Well, the writer of this story decides that I should walk instead use shunshin… Well see ya later Naruto-kun" Amaterasu said as she walk away while wave her hand and Naruto then enter the classroom. Then Naruto greet his friend and sit in his place waiting for Iruka-sensei and Mizuki.

{Naruto do his exam and intentionally fail. Then Naruto sit in the swing while acting like he was depressed and Mizuki came}

"Iruka always think you as his brother, I know it pain him to fail you" Mizuki said and act like he was care.

"I know…" Naruto answered depressed (This only act you know)

"You know… There is another way to graduate"

(-)

Night at Hokage office

Amaterasu was sitting across Sarutobi, Sarutobi was thinking while Amaterasu smiled in victory… they were currently… playing Blackjack and Sarutobi was thinking 'I have 18… should I risk by take another card or hold…' just then a Chuunin barge into Hokage office and yelled.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI STOLE THE SECRET SCROLL!" then Sarutobi say to the Chuunin "Get all free Chuunin and Jounin and search for Naruto and bring him here alive" and the Chuunin nod and exit the room.

"Well old man… guesses our plan work… Hit or hold?" Amaterasu ask as they continue the game.

"Hold" then he shows his cards.

"Sorry old man… you lose… Blackjack again" Amaterasu said as she show her cards. Jack and Ten.

(-)

Naruto hiding place 1 hour later

Naruto was currently learning a technique from the scroll when suddenly Iruka came.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka yelled to Naruto.

"Oh Iruka-sensei, I thought Mizuki-sensei that will come… but now you can graduate me!" Naruto said to Iruka

"What do you mean?" Iruka ask Naruto

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that I can graduate if I can steal the scroll and learn one Jutsu from this scroll" Naruto said while he sees Mizuki come.

"Mizuki say what…" Iruka said then he realizes something and pushes Naruto making a shuriken that was aimed at Naruto hit Iruka.

{Mizuki tell the Truth about Naruto and bla bla bla}

'I hope he doesn't get angry or sad or rage like the canon and other fanfiction' Iruka thought (yeah I know, no fourth wall in this story) but instead he sees Naruto grinned and laughing.

"Well Mizuki-teme, I already knew that long time ago… Oh since you hurt someone that precious to me (Alright… This cliché) I will kick your ass!" Naruto said

"Huh, like a mere demon can do a thing to me? I'm a chuunin!" Mizuki boasting himself then Naruto do a familiar cross handsign and hundred of Naruto surround Mizuki making Mizuki trembling in fear.

"Time to kick ass!" Naruto said as hundred of Naruto swarm Mizuki. Sound of punch, kick, gunshot, car crash, explosion, and yell can be heard from Author house Errrr… I mean from the forest. Then the totally damaged Mizuki body was lying on the ground.

'Whew, thank god it end without too much drama' Iruka thought as he smiled and stand up. "Naruto, come here for a second" Iruka call Naruto as then Naruto walk to Iruka "Close your eyes for a minute" then Naruto close his eyes "Now you can open your eyes" when Naruto open his eyes, he see Iruka without his headband. "Congratulation, you pass. As the present for you pass the Exam… I will treat you a Ramen" Then Naruto hug Iruka tightly.

Sarutobi and Amaterasu that was seeing the scene from Sarutobi Crystal Ball smiled.

"So Old man, guess it's time to discuss about team placement…" Amaterasu said to Sarutobi while keep looking at the scene.

"Well, I think we should stick to Old System" Sarutobi said as Amaterasu sigh "What is it?"

"I don't think that system will be effective now… I think we should create a new system" Amaterasu said as she start explained about her system "I suggest we put a Genin in a great Teamwork team. Like Shikamaru and Chouji, these two are best friend so they gonna have a great teamwork if we put them in same team" Sarutobi nod and Amaterasu continue "So basically we put a Genin in a team where they can have a great Teamwork"

"Hmmmm… I never thought about that… I guess we should use this new System… So, I will leave the team placement to you" Sarutobi said as he then see Amaterasu grinned evilly 'O oh… Amaterasu grin like that mean… oh my…' Sarutobi thought.

(-)

Meanwhile, at Heaven.

Izanami, the Kami-sama was currently doing the dreaded paperwork when she feels a shiver and bad feeling.

'Oh my… my bad feeling senses are tingling… Amaterasu-chan must be planning a thing that I'm not gonna like' Izanami thought as her thought disturbed when Izanagi, The Shinigami come.

"Did you feel it?" Izanagi ask

"Yes, and I think we gonna have a pile of Paperwork in a minute" Izanami said as she sighed and Izanagi too sighed.

'I should never accept this job' Izanagi and Izanami thought. Just then 10 Secretaries came carrying a stack of paper that was 2 times higher than the secretary. And these two gods can only do one thing, 'sigh'

(-)

Team Placement day, Hokage meeting room.

Currently all Jounin was called by Hokage to Genin Team Placement meeting. All Jounin was already present except Kakashi and Amaterasu. Hokage was about to start the meeting when Kakashi suddenly came.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, I have to save a drowning fish when I'm on way here" Kakashi said with his pathetic excuse.

"Well, since you came. Let's start the meeting… But anybody knows where Amaterasu is?" Hokage ask, just then Amaterasu came.

"Well, sorry for late old man. I have to help Kakashi save a drowning fish when I'm on way here" Amaterasu excused making Kakashi smiled. Then she stands beside Hokage. "We shall start the meeting… I already prepare the Team list… Well, Team 1 is… [Skip…] Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. Team 7 Sensei will be… Shiranui Okami. Team 8 is… [Skip…]. Team 9 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Team 9 Sensei will be… Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 10 Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 is… we don't have team 11. Any question?" Amaterasu ask. Then Kakashi lift his hand.

"Why I don't become Sasuke Sensei? You do know that I can teach him Sharingan when he unlocks it" Kakashi ask

"Well, that's the reason… You have to wait him unlock his Sharingan before you teach him… When he unlocks his Sharingan, you will be part of Team 7. Until then you have to wait…" Amaterasu answered as Kakashi nod.

"Well then, the meeting is over! Remember to get your Genin team at 10. You all can go now" Sarutobi said as the Jouni stand up, bow, and get out.

(-)

At 10, in classroom.

{Iruka already tell about the Team and bla bla bla alreadly done… So they waiting for the Jounin}

Then Amaterasu come, she is the first Jounin who come. "Team 7, meet me at Hokage Cliff (A cliff where there are Hokage Face) in 10 Minutes! Quickly please" Amaterasu said as she wave her hand and walk away.

(-)

Hokage Cliff

"Well then, how about you introduce yourself?" Amaterasu said

"Why you don't introduce yourself first instead?" Naruto said

"Well alright, My name is Shiranui Okami. My Hobbies is Drawing, listening to Music, and writing. I like Art, Sakura Tree, my friends, and Sun. I dislike Bug, Traitor, Pervert, Evil, and few things I'm too lazy to say. My Dream is to find someone. Well, why you don't introduce yourself Uchiha?" Amaterasu said as she smiled.

"Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is… I don't think I have hobbies. I like my friend, and Tomato. I hate many things. And my dream is to find my brother" Sasuke introduce himself.

"Well, next is you, Hyuga…" Amaterasu said as she looks to Hinata and smiled.

"My name is… Hinata Hyuga… My Hobbies is Training… I like *Look at Naruto and Blushing* I hate… someone that downgrade someone… My dream is to prove my father that I am strong and get rid of Caged Bird Seals" Hinata said.

"Well, this team is going to be great, meet me tomorrow in Training Ground 13 at 0700 sharp. Don't be late, remember. Well then, see ya tomorrow" Amaterasu said as she waves her hand and gone.

(-)

Training Ground 13 0700.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata arrive at same time. When they arrive, they see Amaterasu already present.

"Well, you three aren't late. So let's just get down to business… I will test you three… If you pass you become Genin, if you fail… Well, another year in Academy won't hurt…" Amaterasu explain making the Genins puzzled.

"What do you mean? We already pass the Exam… We already become Genin" Sasuke complained.

"You only pass the Academy Exam, now it's time for you to pass the Exam from the Jounin… So, without take a long time… Your mission is to…" Amaterasu said as the Genins gulfed.

(-)

Somewhere in Konoha

Kakashi Hatake was walking in Konoha Street, when suddenly Sasuke came. "Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke ask

"Yes I am… what is it?" Kakashi ask

"Well, Hokage calling you for something…" Sasuke said "He said it's urgent!"

"Well, thanks for telling me. I will on my way…" Kakashi said as he then shunshin.

"This is Red, do you copy?" Sasuke ask using the wireless. "Target is out from the way… Commencing Operation Anti-Pervert"

(-)

In front of Kakashi house.

"This is Yellow, Operation Commenced" Naruto said to Sasuke via Wireless "You ready Hinata?"

"Y… Yes…" Hinata said as she Activate the Byakugan.

"Make sure to watch for Kakashi" Naruto ordered as he unlock Kakashi house door.

"OK…" Hinata answered.

Naruto then enter Kakashi house and go to his bedrooms. In his bedroom, he found a case. When he open it, he sees Full Icha Icha Collection… Naruto grin and he swap the Icha Icha Collection and change it with… Yaoi Yaoi Collection…

"This is Yellow… Red, Blue do you copy? I already change the Collection… Mission Accomplish…" Naruto said as he then close the case, get out from the room, lock the house and run carrying the Collection of Icha Icha.

(-)

At Night, Kakashi was just come back from the work (The Genins doesn't know that Hokage **do** call Kakashi for something) He then walk inside his room and open his beloved case and he read one of the book until…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kakashi yelled as he checks the case and…

(-)

Meanwhile, Naruto and Amaterasu were having a Dinner in Ichiraku when they heard someone yelling.

"Guess, You and your friend are pass" Amaterasu said as she grin, then continue her ramen.

(-)

And that's was the end of Episode Two… Next time… Episode Three…

Konohana Blossom Again…


	3. Episode 3

Amaterasu no Kagami (Reflection of Amaterasu)  
A Naruto and a bit Okami Crossover Fanfiction  
By Azer Yamato (Also known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)  
Summary: When Yondaime Seal the Kyuubi, he accidentally Seal Shiranui, Yondaime best friend. Now Naruto with special power will bring down Evil and Injustice with his companion, The Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu. Holy-Good Naruto. Naruto X Amaterasu X Hinata X Secret? (Not Kyuubi, for now…)  
AN: A Beta Reader just beta Read my story... her name is Makedi... Give praise to her  
AN2: -  
AN3: I have set a Poll on my Account, the poll is about "Should I stop breaking fourth wall in Amaterasu no Kagami?" please check and Vote. Until the Vote end, I won't break any fourth wall. The poll is end 2 days after this chapter uploaded  
AN4: For the Izanagi and Izanami. The real Izanami is Shinigami while the real Izanagi is Kami-sama. Izanami is female while Izanagi is Male. In this story, Izanami is Kami-sama and Izanagi is Shinigami. If you want to know why I do that… Just ask

Episode 3: Konohana Blossoms Again

(-)  
Hokage Meeting Room  
Today is another meeting for the Jounin, but today isn't a normal meeting like every other meeting. Today Jounin Sensei will be reporting their team… Pass or Fail. The Hokage enters the room and sits in his place. He sees that Kakashi and Amaterasu are late (Again). Then Sarutobi, about to start the meeting when (and Again) Kakashi suddenly comes in with a very depressed face.  
"Sorry for being late Hokage-sama it's just…I can't sleep at all because… because… My Icha Icha collection is… gone." Kakashi said in weak voice and start crying Anime Tears. Everyone in the room for the first time believes his excuse, and then Amaterasu suddenly comes in… carrying a mysterious bundle.  
"Sorry I'm late Old man. I was searching for the owner of this bundle but I can't find them…" Then she sees Kakashi. "Ahh… Kakashi-kun I think this thing is yours…" Amaterasu said as she gives it to Kakashi. Kakashi takes the bundle and checks it  
"M… My… My… MY ICHA ICHA COLLECTION! THANK YOU AMATERASU-SAMA!" Kakashi yelled like a crazy fan girl.  
"You don't need to thank me... Just make sure to treat me and my team to ramen." Amaterasu said while acting cool but snickering on the inside. 'If only he knew that it was ME and MY team that were the ones who hid his collection.' Amaterasu thought as she started laughing in her head. Sarutobi, who know this all along, can only sweat drop and sigh.  
"Can we start the meeting please?" Sarutobi asks as Kakashi calmed down and Amaterasu stopped mentally laughing. "Thank you, now I want the Team reports and their tests"

"Team 1, FAIL. Their test was to catch Tora the cat."  
"Team 2, FAIL. Their test was to steal a scroll."  
"Team 3, FAIL. Their test was to raid the author's house."  
"Team 4, FAIL. Their test was to get the bell from me."  
"Team 5, FAIL. Their test was same as team 4."  
"Team 6, FAIL. Their test was to sing together."  
"Team 7, PASS. Their test was *Snicker* to steal a book collection from a grey haired Jounin." Amaterasu said as Kakashi's eyes widened.  
"Team 8, PASS. Their test was to catch me."  
"Team 9, FAIL. Their test was to beat me at Online Games."  
"Team 10, PASS. Their test… well, writing Fanfiction."  
Sarutobi can only sigh, he can only hope Kakashi won't start attacking Team 7.  
"Well then, you are all dismissed…" Sarutobi said as the Jounin bow and Shunshin out.

(-)  
Later that Afternoon in the Mission Room.

Today Team 7 will receive their first mission. How about we see their thoughts on this.  
Amaterasu: Oh yeah *Giggle* I know we will get a D rank mission *Heehee* so this is gonna be a great day *Snicker* for them. *Laugh*  
Naruto: I wonder what mission we'll get? I hope it's an ass kicking mission!  
Sasuke: I hope this mission is a great mission, I need to train so that one day I can find Itachi-nii san.  
Hinata: A mission… with Naruto-kun… thank you Kami…I will do my best.

(-)  
Meanwhile in Heaven

Izanami, the Kami-sama, is currently working on her pile of paperwork. She finishes the tenth pile, twenty to go. Then, when she about to get her eleventh pile, she sees that one pile is gone. She smiles.  
"Another pile gone thanks to humans. There's still someone who says thank you to me. Guess the human world is still worth keeping. Well, time to continue!" She said to herself as she starts to do her eleventh pile of paperwork.

(-)  
Back to Mission Room.  
"Well then the mission for team 7 is…" Sarutobi said as he takes the D rank mission scroll when suddenly a Jounin barge into Mission Room.  
"Ho… HOKAGE-SAMA! Konohana… Konohana…" the Jounin said exhausted  
"What is it?" Sarutobi ask  
"ALL KONOHANA BLOSSOM LEAF IS GONE!" The Jounin yelled making all people in Mission Room shocked.  
"Che… Hokage-sama! Let me and my team go to Kamiki Village!" Amaterasu said seriously, her face hardened.  
"Alright Shiranui, this will be B Rank Mission. You will go to Kamiki Village and make sure the Konohana Blossom is full of leaf. I will call Kakashi and one Anbu as the reinforcements" Sarutobi ordered as Team 7 nodded.  
"We will leave at 2 PM" Amaterasu said to Sarutobi "Team, make sure to prepare for this mission. This is a Failure-means-Konoha-Destroyed mission. You have 2 hours to prepare"  
"HAI!" Team 7 said as they nodded.  
"Then, what are you waiting for? Go!" Amaterasu ordered as they left to prepare.  
"Hokage-sama, tell Kakashi and the Anbu to come to Hokage Mountain. And make sure they aren't late!" Amaterasu said.  
"Understood." Sarutobi nodded as Amaterasu used shunshin to prepare her departure to the Place where her legend started.

(-)  
Naruto's Apartment  
Naruto was packing his clothes and some ramen into his backpack when suddenly Amaterasu came.  
"Naruto, I need to ask you something…" Amaterasu said in her serious tone "I know you believe and have faith in Kami but do Sasuke and Hinata believe and have faith in her too?"  
"I believe Hinata believes and has faith in Kami. I often see her in the Temple praying. For Sasuke, I don't know. Though when I went to his place I found a mini altar in his room" Naruto answered.  
"Then this mission will be not that hard. I know even though Kakashi likes to read 'that' book he does believe in Kami and I know Hokage-Sama will choose Anbu that believe in Kami" Amaterasu said "Well then, Naruto make sure to prepare everything you need for the mission."

(-)  
Sasuke's House  
Sasuke just arrive when he sees his mother drying the laundry. He always smiles when he sees his mother, he always 'Thank you Kami' because Itachi didn't kill their mother. "Sasuke, welcome home." his mother said as she finishes her laundry.  
"I'm home Kaa-san." Sasuke said as he enter their house. He then enters his room to prepare for the mission. Then Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi, enters his room.  
"It seems you get a mission. May Kaa-san know what your mission is Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto ask  
"I get a B Rank mission. My team and I have to go to Kamiki Village." Sasuke said as he put more clothes into his bag when his mother hugs him.  
"Make sure to come back here alive." Mikoto said while hug Sasuke.  
"Don't worry Kaa-san I will come back… I have a clan to resurrect after all" Sasuke said making his Kaa-san giggle.

(-)  
Hinata's House.  
Hinata was preparing for the mission when her father entered her room.  
"Hinata, where are you going?" Hiashi Hyuga ask flatly.  
"I have a mission to Kamiki Village…" Hinata answered.  
"Is it a C-Rank mission?" Her father asks again.  
"No father, it's a B-Rank mission…" Hinata answered again while putting her clothes into her bag. Hiashi was about to say 'Don't make yourself look like a fool' or 'Don't displease me' but instead he said.  
"Make sure to succeed in your mission, make me proud" Hiashi said as he walked away. Hinata was taken aback by her father's words. She smiles and says… "Thank you father…"

(-)  
Hokage Mountain, 2 PM  
Everyone, except Amaterasu, has already arrived at Hokage Mountain. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, the surprisingly on time Kakashi, and the Anbu, Yuugao Uzuki. Then Amaterasu came.  
"Alright, you all are already here. Now, we will go to Kamiki Village…but before we go, any questions?" Amaterasu asked as Naruto lifts his hand.  
"Where is Kamiki Village anyway?" Naruto asks and makes everyone sigh.  
"Naruto… Kamiki Village is 15 Km from Konoha to the south." Amaterasu explains as Naruto nods. "Well, we better get going. We can reach Kamiki Village in 10 minutes if we go at full speed."

(-)  
10 Minutes Later, in Kamiki Village

The team reaches Kamiki Village when they see everything is black and white… and there is no one in the village… only an oddly placed statue of people.  
"What is happening here?" Yuugao asked.  
"So… It happens again…" Amaterasu murmured.  
"What is happening again?" Kakashi asked.  
"The return of the Eight Headed Orochi…" Said as she clenches her fists… "Come with me all of you." she said as she run and followed by team. Then they arrive at a tree that lost its leafs…  
"What happen with the tree? It's like the tree is dead." Hinata said then Amaterasu turn her back, facing the team.  
"I want to ask you… Are you ready? We will enter the tree." Amaterasu asks as everyone nod then Kakashi ask.  
"How shall we enter the tree?" Kakashi asked.  
"Come with me…" Amaterasu said as they walk pass throught the Gate in front of tree. Then they see a portal in the tree and Amaterasu walks into the portal. They all followed her.

(-)  
Inside Konohana Tree: River of Heaven

Everyone, except Amaterasu, was fascinated by what they saw. The is sky filled by stars, and the place is bigger than the tree itself. There is ground, river, and sky.  
"There's no time to fascinated by this place… we have to hurry." Amaterasu said as she runs, followed by the ningens. Then everyone reaches a small shore. There is an island not that far from their place, but it was separated by a river. Then Amaterasu just walked onto the river. "Come quickly." Everyone then followed her, they can't believe that they can walk on the river without using chakra. After they reach the Island, they then enter the gate.

Inside Konohana Tree: Statue of Nagi

After entering the gate and walk a bit they reach a cave. Inside the cave is a giant statue. It was statue of man carrying a sword that points to the sky. While everyone looked at the statue, Amaterasu pulled out a brush.  
"What are you gonna do with the brush?" Naruto asked.  
"You'll see…" Amaterasu said as she then draw a circle in the Air. Then the statue started shining, blinding all of them.

(-)  
Outside the Konohana tree

When everyone opens their eyes, they see the village. Somehow they were transported back to the front of the Konohana Tree.  
"Well then…it seems this mission will be accomplished in no time." Amaterasu said. They then realize something, Amaterasu was wearing a shield on her left hand. It was a Red Circle Shield with blue, red, and yellow fire coming from the shield (Incase you can't imagine it, try to search 'Solar Flare, Okami' In Google) "Everyone, follow me…"

(-)  
Kamiki Village Sacred Deck

They arrived at the Kamiki Village Sacred Deck. From there, they can see Kamiki Village. Then Amaterasu pulled her brush and draw a circle in the sky. Then a sun that was gone from sky returns and shines Kamiki Village. Everyone was shocked to see that the sun shines by only drawing a circle in the Sky. Then they see Amaterasu smile…  
"Well, I'm not the Goddess of Sun for nothing right?" Amaterasu ask as she smiled warmly like she often does.  
"Goddess of the Sun!" Sasuke and Hinata ask  
"Oh… I haven't told you yet? Well…" Amaterasu said as wind blew, thunder comes from cloudless sky, and Fire suddenly come from her back "I am the great Goddess of the Sun! Every Demon will run when they hear my name! Kami-Sama is my best friend! I AM THE GREAT GODDESS OF SUN, AMATERASU!" Amaterasu re-introduce herself as a spark of fire come from her back and… *BOOM* an explosion engulfed Amaterasu and she came from the explosion smoking, coughing… "Damn, I shouldn't use Cherry Bomb when I introduce myself…" Well, everyone sweat droped.  
"Amaterasu-Sama! What about the Konohana tree?" Yuugao asked.  
"Well, why don't you look at the Konohana itself?" Amaterasu said as everyone see Konohana tree bloom again, even thought only Green Leaf in it… "Well, that concludes our mission, the Konohana will bloom itself when the time comes…"  
"Amaterasu? Is that you?" someone asked as everyone turned to see a short old man with a very long beard with an orange in his head come.  
"Hey, Mr. Orange… It's been a while since we last met…" Amaterasu said as she crouched down so she could be at the same height with Mr. Orange. "You look older than when we last meet" Amaterasu said as she giggles  
"And you look more human that we first met." Mr. Orange said as Amaterasu pout  
"Of course! I'm using wolf form when we first meet!" Amaterasu pouted and start to giggle.  
"Well, I see that you and your team just revived the Konohana Blossom again…Well then, can you all leave me? I need to start re-resurrecting the Konohana Blossom." Mr. Orange said as he started dancing.  
"Well, we have to get going…" Kakashi said but suddenly a loud roar can be heard making everyone jumped.  
"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.  
"Up there!" Hinata yelled. She point to something in the sky. Then suddenly a man-like black creature came from the sky, it was carrying a small drum that it uses on It's shoulder. Then suddenly five men-like creatures that were a bit smaller then the black creature came. They were green and carrying flutes.  
"Everyone, be on your guard… Those creatures are Imps, Orochi's loyal soldiers." Amaterasu explained as she drew her sword, Tsumugari. "Well then… FIGHT!"

(-)  
Fighting, Yuugao vs. Green Imp

Yuugao drew her katana and got into her stance. The Imp then jumped and was about to hit Yuugao with It's flute when suddenly Yuugao started doing one handed seals. "ANBU Technique: Melting Sword!" Yuugao exclaimed as she defended herself from the flute using her sword. When the flute hit her sword, the flute melted making the Green Imp shocked.  
"Sayonara… Uzuki Style: End of Song!" Yuugao yelled as she did a back flip and in an instant, she was already behind the Green Imp. Then the Green Imp was cut in two and exploded into a burst of flowers. "Too easy…"

(-)  
Fighting, Kakashi vs. Green Imp  
"Let's end this quickly Imp-san." Kakashi said as he did a tiger hand seal and yelled "Fire Technique: Grand Fireball." as a fire came from Kakashi mouth, burning the Imp. When the technique stopped, a Green-now-brown Imp exploded into a burst of flowers.  
"That was just… way too easy…" Said a sweat dropping Kakashi.

(-)  
Fighting, Sasuke vs. Green Imp  
Without a word, Sasuke charged into the Imp and started throwing punches. Nearly all of Sasuke's attacks hit the Imp. The Imp cannot even counter his attack and, with a punch in the chin by Sasuke, the Imp was sent flying and exploded into a burst of flowers.  
"Hn..."

(-)  
Fighting, Hinata vs. Green Imp  
"Ano… I don't want to fight you Imp-san…" Hinata said but was answered by an insult (Well, the Imp turn it's back, bend forward and slaped it's butt) making Hinata angry. "Well… you asked for it." Hinata said as she entered the Hyuga stance "16 Palm Strike!" then Hinata charged into the Imp and hit the Imp sixteen times. Then the Imp fell backward and exploded into a burst of flower.

(-)  
Fighting, Naruto vs. Green Imp  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto exclaimed as many Naruto clones surround the Imp. Then the Kage Bunshin charge at it.  
"U" A Naruto yelled as three Bunshin kicked the Imp into the sky.  
"ZU" One Naruto clone kicked the Imp even higher into sky.  
"MA" Another Naruto punched the Imp into the sky.  
"KI" Then two Narutos kicked the Imp.  
"Naruto Rendan… ENTRY!" Shouted the real Naruto from the sky while he kicks the Imp. The Imp fell to the ground and exploded into a burst of flowers.

(-)  
Last Fighting, Amaterasu vs. Black Imp  
"Tell me… why did you return to serve the Orochi again?" Amaterasu asked while dodging a laser from the Skull that the Imp summoned. "So, you don't want to answer huh? Well then, time to kick some ass!" Amaterasu exclaimed as she slashed one skull, destroying it. Then she proceeded to destroy another skull. After 4 more skulls destroyed the Imp then turned into stone.  
"Time to finish this…" Amaterasu yelled as she slashed the Black Imp into two, and the Black Imp exploded into a burst of flower.

(-)

"Wow! It's been a while since I've seen a good fight!" Mr. Orange exclaimed happily.  
"Well old man, that was just way to easy!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi hit Naruto's head lightly. "Show some respect to Village Elder Naruto!" Kakashi said/  
"Well It's okay…" Mr. Orange said.  
"Everyone, how about we return to the Konoha?" Amaterasu ask as everyone agree "Well old man, see you later"  
"See you too!"

(-)  
And that's the end of Episode 3. This episode can be considered longer that other episode.  
For everyone who can't imagine Amaterasu, the Imp, Mr. Orange, Kamiki Village… I give you hint.  
Try to open google.  
For Amaterasu: try to search 'Okami Amaterasu'  
For Mr. Orange: 'Okami Mr. Orange'  
For Imps: 'Okami Imp'  
For Kamiki Village: 'Kamiki Village' or 'Okami Kamiki Village'  
For Konohana trees: 'Konohana Okami'

Well then see ya again!


End file.
